Daydreaming
by Basement Cat89
Summary: Gwen Trevelyan goes into her first war meeting as Inquisitor, and gets to know her colleagues in her own way.


Daydreaming

Today was the big day. It would all become official. She, Gwen Trevelyan, was about to be formally instated as the leader of the Inquisition. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Before this whole mess started she was supposed to join the Chantry, become a sister and eventually work her way up the priesthood in order to strengthen her family's position as countless of her relatives had done before.

She hung her head and sighed heavily. Now there was a giant hole in the sky, demons were invading the world and she had a strange mark on her hand that somehow gave her the power to close the tears. She shook her head and made her way to the war room. The spy master had told her that she had someone to introduce to her. Some courtier or other who would 'help them deal with petty nobles and great rulers' or some such.

Gwen strode into the war room where she was greeted with the sight of her 'inner circle'. Cullen, the former knight-commander; Cassandra, the former Seeker; Leliana, the former Left Hand of the Divine; Varric Thetras, the… Dwarf. She had no idea what he'd been before joining this group. And finally a person she did not recognize. That would be the courtier Leliana mentioned.

Gwen paused for a moment in the doorway and took a good look at the newcomer. Her attire clearly showed someone of wealth, and the way she carried herself spoke of breeding. A Lady, then. The clothing style was too fancy for Ferelden but too conservative for Orlais. Someone from Antiva or the Free Marches, then.

"Come, Inquisitor. Let us begin the meeting" the Seeker said. That woman was always straight to the point. Gwen approached the table and took a seat between the Seeker and the Dwarf. Leliana rose from her own seat and gestured towards the new addition to their group. "Inquisitor, this is Lady Josephine Montilyet from Antiva. She has gracefully accepted to aid us in our cause and will advise you in political matters" she said while Lady Montilyet rose and curtsied, bowing her head low with a hand below her throat. 'Hmm, that's a very formal curtsy' Gwen thought. 'there's someone who values manners'.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Inquisitor. I will serve you to the best of my abilities" said Lady Montilyet. Gwen fought back a smile. 'Oh yes, high value on manners' she thought to herself. "Likewise, miss" she replied, just barely nodding her head in acknowledgement and not rising from her chair. She was deliberately being rude to see what kind of reaction she would get.

To her credit, Lady Montilyet's expression betrayed nothing. She just displayed a serene smile as she resumed her seat and the meeting commenced in earnest. The spymaster did shoot her a stern sideways glance though. 'Those two have history' she concluded. "Now, to the business at hand" Cassandra began, unrolling maps on the table and pointing at various regions and critical routes and the like.

Gwen divided her attention between the actual events of the meeting and its participants. The Seeker and the Templar had their gaze fixated on the map as they discussed strategies and objectives. Varric had turned his back to the proceedings and was looking out the window with a preoccupied look on his face. 'So, Cassandra and Cullen are all business. Focused on their job and its logistics. Pragmatic.' she observed. 'The Dwarf looks worried. Thinking of the crisis raging outside, probably. Wants to act rather than talk. Gotta keep him busy' she noted.

Then she turned her attention to the other people in the meeting. The spymaster, Leliana was alternating between looking at the map and looking at her. Gwen gave her a slight smirk. 'She's probably doing the same thing I am. Analytical. Good' she thought with satisfaction. Finally she diverted her attention to the political advisor. Lady Josephine Montilyet was had done nothing but stare at _her _since the meeting had started, save for the occasional glance exchanged with Leliana, yet her expression was kept carefully blank.

Gwen returned her gaze to the maps while watching Lady Montilyet out of the corner of her eye. 'What are you thinking?' she wondered. 'Did I offend you? I know you are judging me right now. What are you saying to your friend through those aside looks? Are you calculating how you will deal with me? I learned a long time ago to be wary of Antivans' Gwen thought as the meeting carried.

"Inquisitor' Lady Montilyet's voice broke through her ponderings, "What do you think of Seeker Pentaghat's suggestion?" Gwen smiled as she replied. "I think the idea has merit. The Inquisition would absolutely benefit from having a foothold in that region, but I would prefer to have more information before we make a move. As Captain Cullen has pointed out, we have few soldiers at the moment and I would rather not send them in blind. We should send scouts first, as Leliana has proposed" she said.

Lady Montilyet looked mildly surprised, but quickly recovered herself and nodded in assent. 'Did I pass your test, Lady Josephine?' she wondered. 'You thought I was just a crude lout who had let her mind wander? Good. I want people to under estimate me' she thought with satisfaction.

She saw the spymaster and the Antivan lady exchange a brief look. She thought she discerned approval in the Orlesian's eyes. The Antivan was altogether harder to read. 'I rather like you, Lady Josephine' she thought. 'I think you will indeed be a splendid addition to our little group'.


End file.
